Lose Control
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: Post Merchandise. George loses control. G/E I may add more, depending on what people think. Warning for kink, etc


Author's note: Elliot, you jerk! Why can't you be nice to poor Georgie?

"You're not the only one with the feds on speed dial." There it was. Elliot was, as usual, angry at George being with the FBI.

Then, Fin told Elliot what had happened. George couldn't believe it. He let out a string of curse words that would have made a sailor blush, and he left. He sat in his apartment, fuming. There were times when he wondered why he hadn't switched out of SVU yet, or why he hadn't left Elliot. Elliot caused him only strain and grief; there was hardly a single reason George could think of to stay with him, aside from how they fit in the bedroom. But he knew of men who were as attractive as Elliot, and he was seriously considering leaving Elliot to stay with a wife he wasn't attracted to, while George moved on to better people.

George didn't get any sleep that night. His body was shaking with anger, and he couldn't calm down enough to sleep.

When Elliot walked in the next morning, George spent several minutes deciding what to do. In the past, he'd shouted at him, but that never worked. So he did the second easiest thing; ignored him.

"Doc?" Elliot called.

George didn't answer. He made to walk out the door, but Elliot grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around. "Doc, hear me out!"

"Get off." George's voice was acidic, and had Elliot been smarter, he would have complied.

"No! You need-"

"I already know what you're going to say, asshole! 'I did what I had to. I couldn't let the case go. I know what's best.'"

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked.

"You think you can do everything, Elliot. You're so fucking arrogant, that you think no one else knows ANYTHING. It's not like I'm been a psychiatrist, and an FBI agent, for years. You don't get it know, you didn't get it during the Walker case, and you didn't get it when we interrogated Brodus- and he attacked us because of it."

The mention of the Brodus fiasco was a low blow; they had both agreed that conversation about the incident was taboo. George implying that it was Elliot's fault added salt to the wound.

Elliot snapped. "Well, doc, if you knew something, maybe you would have been able to stay partial to that case last year with the pedophile advocates!"

"YOU are talking to ME about staying partial?" George yelled. "I was the one who was partial today! You just can't accept that I know what I'm doing. You know what, detective? I'm done. I'm not going to out you to the squad, but I AM coming clean to your wife. And then you can work your issues out with her, and I am going to move on to someone who can actual treat me two steps about garbage. Now GET OUT!" George pushed Elliot towards the door.

"No, I'm not leaving until you hear my side!"

"Neanderthals like you are so predictable. Alright, I'll hear what you have to say, even though I already know. Go ahead." He leaned against a wall, body language showing his fury. His fists were coiled, his face was set in a scowl, and there was pure loathing behind the doctors eyes.

Elliot worried that he had damaged things beyond repair this time. "Doc, I didn't mean to disrespect you. I just wanted to do what's best for the case."

"You aren't always what's best for the case! My agents would have done it better, and in half the time! You are trained to investigate sex crimes in New York City. They are trained to help find human trafficking victims!"

"I'm sorry, doc," Elliot began.

George shook his head in disgust. "You know what you are, Elliot? You're sorry that I'm not a pushover. You're sorry that you don't have the balls to come out. You're sorry that you have the emotional complexity of a Neanderthal."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Then stop acting like one and proving my point."

Elliot got antagonistically close. He pressed his face barely an inch from the doctor's and whispered, "Well, what are you going to do about it? Leave the apartment?"

George mirrored his words from earlier. "How are you going to stop me? There's no one to betray me to this time."

"Betray you? Stop being over dramatic, doc," Elliot scoffed.

"I'll show you dramatic," George snarled, his voice dangerously quiet. Elliot realized what he had done, a second too late. The back of George's hand collided with his face, making stars appear in his vision.

"What the hell?" Elliot snapped.

"Go. Now."

"I'm not leaving!"

"Then I am," George replied. He turned on his heels and walked towards the door. Elliot, however, wasn't having any of it. He tackled George to the ground.

"You aren't leaving!"

"So you are allowed to be with two people who love you, but I'm not allowed to be with one?" George asked pointedly.

"I do love you!" Elliot insisted.

"You have one hell of a way of showing it. You have done nothing, the whole ten years we've been together, but use me. Further, you won't even leave your wife for me. You can't have both of. It's either me or her."

"Then I'll file for divorce."

"And then you'll continue using me. No, thanks."

"I won't."

"Prove it," George ordered.

"How?" Elliot exclaimed.

George didn't answer. "Let me go," He ordered instead.

"Not yet," Elliot said.

George suddenly became aware that Elliot was growing hard from his spot; his length was practically pressing against George's stomach. George smirked up at him. "Figures that an anger-driven man like you would be aroused by anger too."

"What are you going to do about it?" Elliot challenged.

George smirked and, with surprising strength, rolled over so that he was on top. He began working against Elliot's clothes, then his own, turning his anger into arousal.

He pulled Elliot into a bruising kiss, refusing to let any hint of tenderness leak in. Elliot took the punishment, but countered with equal force. However, it was Elliot who pulled away first, gasping for air.

"Come on," George growled. He pulled Elliot upwards and half guided, half dragged Elliot to the bedroom.

Elliot wondered what George was going to do. They walked into the bedroom and George pushed Elliot onto the bed, landing on top of him. Elliot didn't know what, if anything, beside George's anger had caused him to take control in the bedroom, but it turned him on. The thoguht of George in control, dominating him... It sounded so different, but so perfect.

George handcuffed Elliot's hands to the bedpost and searched through the bedside drawers. He retrievied a rope, a condom, a bottle of lube, and something else that Elliot couldn't see. He tied Elliot's legs, then got two fingers slick and pushed them inside Elliot. He cried out, tried to buck backwards, but he was tied tightly. George finished preparing him and then worked at himself. He pressed himself right at Elliot's entrance, but, using every ounce of willpower he had, managed not to press in.

"What now?" Elliot asked.

He got no response. George took another agonizing minute before pushing in. He began to thrust, but it wasn't hard. It wasn't gentle, either. He stopped each thrust just short of Elliot's prostate, causing Elliot to moan and, once again, try to thrust backwards.

"George, I need…"

"This, this is what you need," George panted. He continued his deliberately light thrusts.

"George, do me harder…" Elliot pleaded.

"Why?" George purred.

"Because I want to come…"

"Any other reason?" George asked pointedly.

"I want you," Elliot said.

"And?"

"Because I'm going to explode if you don't fuck me harder and because your cock feels perfect in me…" Elliot moaned.

"Ask nice…" George suggested.

"Please, please, please, get me off!" Elliot shouted.

"I'll do you harder, but you can't come.. just yet," George said. Before Elliot could ask what he meant, the thing George had taken out of the drawer earlier came into his view.

A cock ring. George attached it to Elliot's shaft, preventing him from finishing. Elliot groaned his desperation, but George didn't remove it. He began pounding into Elliot, hitting that spot with each thrust, and began stroking Elliot teasingly with one hand. To make it even more overwhelming, George bit the back of Elliot's neck, just the way that turned Elliot on the most, and he used the other to punch and pull Elliot's nipple, tormenting one and then the other.

Elliot cried out, shifted as much as he could, but nothing happened, except that his erection started throbbing harder than it had before.

George felt his own release building, and he didn't try to fight it; rather, he hurried it along, thrusting his swollen flesh as hard and fast as he could, allowing himself to moan softly at the tight, warm pressure. He wasn't sure what, exactly he was doing; wasn't sure how he and Elliot had went from arguing, to George topping and denying Elliot his orgasm. But he liked this turn, oh-so much. Elliot desperate movements, pleading voice… it not only turned him on, but he felt, in a sick way, some small amount of revenge was being done. He wasn't the only one who was frustrated.

His muscles tensed and he came, grinding as deep into Elliot as he could go. His body convulsed with pleasure.

He reluctantly pulled out of the warm heat and began untying Elliot, though he left the ring around Elliot's throbbing hardness. He began stroking Elliot roughly, causing Elliot to moan and roll his hips, bucking forward, out of control.

Elliot arched off the bed and cried out. "Please, please let me come now!" Elliot gasped.

"Learned your lesson?" George asked huskily, leaning forward to make sure his warm breath heated Elliot's ear.

"Yes! I promise not to do that again…"

"Good." George smirked, enjoying Elliot's reaction too much to worry about the fact that he had never liked BDSM before; he'd kept the equipment for it, but had never enjoyed it, yet he was thoroughly enjoying it now.

George slowly reached down, stopping to tease Elliot's sensitive areas, before enveloping Elliot's cock. He slid the ring off and began stroking, as hard as he could. Delight and agony passed across Elliot's face in equal measure, and he soon started leaking, muscles tensing.

George continued milking Elliot's leaking length until Elliot groaned and shuddered, spurt upon spurt of fluid spilling onto George's hand. George continued to stroke, grip growing gradually softer, until he released Elliot.

Elliot was staring at the ceiling, eyes drooping. "Wow…" He whispered.

George was suddenly bothered by his loss of control. "Elliot, I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked worriedly.

"Kind of.. but it was so good…"

That wasn't the answer he was looking for. "Elliot, I'm sorry," George murmured.

"Don't be. I… liked it. And it wasn't… you know."

That relieved George, slightly. "Okay. I think we may have found a new enjoyment for the bedroom," He said.

"Yeah," Elliot agreed.

George frowned, however, once Elliot fell asleep. He was confused. He had used sex to vent his anger, and that was what perps did. It hadn't accomplished anything, and they still would need to talk tomorrow, about George's frustration and Elliot's attitude.

And George had been rough. True, Elliot had consented. But it could be a slippery slope, eve though they had both enjoyed it.

After a moment, he gave a sigh and leaned back. He was sure he could work it out; he'd just have to be careful.

He closed his eyes, slipping into a troubled sleep.


End file.
